Final Fantasy VII: days of ruin
by Vinh Nguyen
Summary: takes place after advent children and before/between dirge of cerberus. Yazoo and Loz kidnap Tifa, while Sephiroth returns and kills cloud. What happens next? that's your job to find out.TifaxCloud.My first Fanfic,long running story please R&R.
1. prologue

**Prologue **

It wasn't too long ago when Cloud opened his eyes and became who he really was. It took awhile but we managed to get it through him; Me, Marlene, and Denzel, Cloud's family. Cloud was never the social type, he always did things by himself always refusing help from anyone else and shutting everyone out of his life, including his friends and family. But that changed now, he was no longer a wall, he has now become a door. I see it in him, his happiness that is, it's returned back to the way it once was before he went off to war before he became a SOLDIER. The battle with his "brothers", Kadaj, Kazoo, and Loz, opened his eyes again. That battle introduced him to reality, the reality of teamwork. We never blamed him for leaving us, none of us did, but in his mind he wouldn't accept it. That was three years ago and now we've both moved on. We lived together now, me and Cloud, we were both still young (25). We had our own "child", his name was Denzel. He was a smart boy, brave too, we found him deserted on the street and decided to take him home and care for him. He and Marlene are now great friends, they took care of each other and kept one another safe. A while back Denzel and Cloud were infected with Geostigma, a virus that was spread through the life stream by the Genova cells. They were not the only ones that got infected though, many of Midgar's inhabitants were sick and weak. Denzel accepted our support and let us help him, but Cloud…..he decided not to, he left us. He lived by himself and fought the virus alone, he said that he didn't want to hurt anyone, but the truth was that he was still feeling guilty. It had been three years, but that still was not enough time for him to move on.

Aerith, the last remaining ancient, was the cause of Cloud's guilt. She was a kind and pretty young woman who, strangely, always wore pink. She was always found in the church picking flowers to sell on the street. Cloud had first met her when he fell off the Shinra building and landed into the church, where she later found him passed out. After spending some time together they eventually got to know each other, more than I had wanted them to; but she had already had a boyfriend who cloud did not know about. Soon after we all found out that Aerith was the last remaining ancient, and that Sephiroth was after her. She needed our protection and we needed her hope. Since Aerith was the last ancient she had the ability to renew the life stream to the way it once was before Shinra poisoned it; but fate was not on our side. She was captured by Shinra and we went in to save her, we were close, we had gotten through to where she was; but we were too late. Sephiroth had chosen his own path, he killed her, saying that she was in the way of his "mother", the unidentified life form, Genova.

Jenova…an extraterrestrial lifeform , composed of strange cells that carry her will and power even when separated. Her cells give extra strength, life, and abilities to all who get injected with them. The first person to be tested and actually survive was Sephiroth and soon after Cloud was injected with the cells also. Every single member of the SOLDIER was injected with the cells to ensure their protection and enhance their abilities. Those who had Jenova cells in them were also injected with Mako which leaves them more resistant to physical attacks and increase their strength. These effects also have various effects on one's mind, some beneficial (increase in magic) and some mentally (insanity). Sephiroth's case is different from the other's because he was injected with the Jenova cells in the fetal stage, which makes him stronger than any other SOLDIER or subject as a result.

But all that is behind us now, Sephiroth is gone, Geostigma is no more, and Cloud has moved on. It's been three years, three years of waiting, three years of hope, yet I still feel a presence of insecurity. Nothing is ever peaceful for long, it's been that way for us for far too long. Cloud is off running an errand now, another delivery from Rufus. We run a business now _the Strife delivery service_. It's mainly cloud who goes and delivers Me and the kids stay home and clean the house, prepare diner, etc. it's been better lately many more people have stopped by to ask for deliveries or get a drink at the bar, still the same one I had years ago, just better. Now and again our friends stop by to pay us a visit. Barret lives next door with Marlene, and when he goes to work we baby-sit her until he comes home. Vincent can still be found at the forbidden city wandering around keeping it safe from intruders, he stops by now and then but, as usual, doesn't say much. Yuffie is still in search of Materia but she mainly stays in Wutai, her hometown; we haven't seen her since the last battle with Kadaj and his brothers, she said she had some business to take care of. Cid is settling down with Shera while still having an obsession with the sky and his ships, he and Shera visited last month but only stopping by for a day or two until they had to get moving. Red XIII left after the battle with Kadaj, bringing Cait Sith with him; We haven't heard from either of them after the battle either. The Shinra Turks have moved on and decided to do what they can to fix the environment; Rufus, Reno, and Rude come to visit once and awhile but only when Cloud is over, not when he is gone.

Tsieng and Elena always stay at the base and only leave to go on "missions", they still cling to the hope of restoring Shinra. Our friends helped us through everything we have been through and without them me and cloud might not even be here; we owe them everything, everything we have, had, or will had is because of them, and it is their story that people will remember. But it is in these times that people wonder…is everything the way it is because of destiny? Or is it because of pure chance? This is my calm before the storm.


	2. Greetings

"you promised remember?"

Dreams kept coming back to me, the same one every night. Me and cloud many years ago, back when he was leaving to join SOLDIER, He made a promise to me that when he became a first class soldier he would protect me whenever I was in trouble. Though I never needed his protection since I had to fight for my own, I was often disturbed that this dream was coming up now all of a sudden. Me and Cloud never had a good relationship after that night, after he went to SOLDIER, after he met Aeris. But now all that is beginning to change, he's back to the way he used to be, Happy and cheerful.

Ding, Dong

Who could that be? Cloud's not supposed to be home until 4:00 and the kids are at Barrett's for the weekend. Better be prepared for the worst unlocks door. "who is it?" Suddenly the door flew open and two men rushed in slamming me to the ground. I quickly got back on my feet and kicked them back out the door onto the street. They were fast and strong and I couldn't see their faces, one had a gun and the other a sword. They fought in perfect unison, each attacking after the other finished. I was outmatched, two against one was never good, especially since they had guns and swords. They were strong and I wouldn't last long, and I knew it. The gunner had his weapon infused with Materia which made that even worse but the swordsman had just an ordinary weapon, he was obviously new because he had no control over the weapon like his partner with the gun. Soon I was on the ground again, gun against my head and sword at my neck. I had never felt this much strength and its been awhile since I was last in a good fight, and the last time I was it wasn't much of a fight considering I lost.

"where's Cloud" the Gunner I knew his voice but couldn't really recognize it. "where is he, tell us or its your head" now that he was up close I could see that he was very muscular, and that his breath smelled really horrible.

"I don't know, he's running an errand." I knew where he was, he was at Rufus' talking about their plans but I refused to tell them that. "why don't you go find him"

"what's wrong? Is the little girl not trusted anymore?" the swordsman, his voice was low, his words cut deep.

"how dare you!" I got back on my feet and Kicked him in the jaw before his partner shot me down again. "you bastards, get away from here!"

"ouch that hurt you think you got what it takes to take us both on? We knocked you down in less than two minutes, I should actually end your life right….." before the swordsman could finish his sentence he was thrust into the building across the street. " what who did that?"

"you know you really shouldn't pick on a lady like that. We thought you were already dead? What happened?" Reno? What was he doing here? There was Rude right next to him too, silent as ever, except they were both wearing white, a different change from the usual black.

"Reno? Rude? What are you guys doing here?" I must have said something cause Reno busted out laughing.

"what? Is it wrong for a gentleman to help a lady in distress?"

"Reno!" suddenly Rude shifted in front of Reno and took a bullet from the gunner. "ouch, you sonofabitch!" Rude was mad, he threw off his glasses and assaulted the gunner head on being shot at, but strangely he was avoiding each bullet, then out of no where he appeared behind the gunner and knocked him into the air. Next thing I knew Rude was off the ground and was flying right behind the Gunner, He ripped off his mask and thrust him back to the ground. that's when the swordsman reappeared and slammed Rude onto Reno.

"We have to go brother, we won't win at this rate" that voice…I remember it now, Loz! He was still alive? That must mean the other man was Yazoo?

"I agree, Mother wouldn't like us getting killed so easy. Come Loz, brother is waiting." it was Yazoo, I couldn't believe he was alive. But was Kadaj alive also?

"you're not going anywhere" but before Reno and Rude could do anything they were gone. " Tifa are you ok? Didn't think they would actually go for you. But you're safe now."

"what are they doing here? I thought they were dead! How come they're back? How come they're coming after me?"

"they're here for Cloud this time, no they were not dead, we don't know why they're back, and they're coming after you because you're closest to cloud. Come on, we gotta go back to base, Cloud's waiting for you there so don't worry. Don't worry about the kids either, they're there too, along with all the other members of your team. Let's go

When we arrived at the Turk's hideout everything was quiet, there wasn't a sound at all. No boards creaking, no animal moving around, nothing, just silence. It freaked me out a little, like a haunted mansion, it wasn't clean, full of moss, dust, and smoke. Outside the garden was dead, the trees withered and the leaves were gone, the plants died leaving dried up roots all over the ground and the bushes turned out to be sticks pocking out of the earth, A graveyard was what I would describe it. The path up to the building was made of cracked stones and moss, yet the one thing that stuck out most from the surrounding was the building itself. Unlike the other dead objects, the building was in perfect condition, the windows were clean, the stairs were spotless, and the door was made of beautiful wood. I was breathless.

"Is this it?" I asked still to shocked to say much

"yup, this is it, except when you walk in stay together, you might get lost"-Reno looked serene, not happy and hyper as usual, but calm and peaceful.

"Listen to Reno, he's right, many people have lost their lives here" Rude wasn't much better than Reno he was acting the same. I listened to what they had said and followed behind them. Before Reno even reached the door, it opened automatically and introduced us to the beauty awaiting inside. Never in my life had I seen a house so beautiful, it was like a royal Mansion. I would have gotten lost in all its beauty if Reno hadn't waken me from my dream.

"Tifa! Don't get distracted, we have to hurry, this place isn't safe, it wasn't built to be."

"what are you talking about? This is your base how can it not be safe?"

"because this section of the base was built to keep intruders out and keep this place safe." Reno was still looking calm and serious. He suddenly stopped in his tracks and pulled out his weapon. "something is wrong, we're not alone. Rude check it out, I'm getting Tifa there quick." Suddenly there was this huge growl from behind us and before I could turn around to see what it was Reno pulled me along the corridor towards the Giant door at the end of the hall. Rude stayed behind and fought whatever that thing was.

"we can't just leave him behind like that. I can fight for myself you know"

"Rude can handle it, didn't you see him fight Yazoo." Now that he mentioned it I had totally forgotten that Rude had become extremely strong, he had fought Yazoo with ease and was quicker than anyone I had seen, besides Cloud and Sephiroth, even then he seemed faster than the two. I decided to just stop worrying and ran faster towards the door. Reno stopped and I turned around to see what it was.

"what is it? Is something wrong?"

"I' going back, he might need help"

"I know Rude can handle it but, you?

"Rude wasn't the only one who went under Shin-ra Training, hurry and go through those doors, everyone's already there. Don't worry about me doll wink I'll be fine, now hurry up and go, I gotta take care of some pest control." Then he dashed away leaving me alone in the hallway.

"Reno..." I turned around and headed through the double doors and walked into the blinding light. Leaving Reno and Rude behind fighting something that I knew was beyond their power, and I could sense they knew it as well, but what would I say to stop them? They were Shin-ra after all, and Reno will be Reno, and rude will be well...Rude.


	3. Reunions

**Chapter Two**

The light inside was blinding. I had to let my eyes adjust until I walked fully through. Before I even had the chance to put my hand down from my eyes something ran into me slammed me to the ground. "Tifa! Yay! You're here, me and Denzel had a bet whether you were making it here or staying at home, and guess what? I won." Marlene...she was always the happy child no matter what she went through, Even in dark times she would be the one to shine the most, not even Yuffie could beat her.

"Marlene! Good to see you too, Good job on the bet." I looked around and saw that everyone really was here. Cloud was sitting next to Rufus looking at something he had, Yuffie was sleeping on the couch, Barret and Cid were standing outside in the balcony talking, even Red XIII and Cait Sith were here, they were sleeping in front of the huge glass window. The only person I didn't see here was Vincent but he's here, I could feel it. "Hey Guys! Whats up?"

"Tifa? You made it!" suddenly Cloud did something he had never done before, he came up to me and hugged me, he held me tight in his arms and pushed me against him. He was warm, and he held me against him for what seemed like forever, but I was glad. I would do anything to spend an eternity, as long as it was with Cloud. I liked the feeling of his body it was warm but in a different sense. "I thought you were gone. From now on you're staying with me" he moved his hands up to my cheek and held my face in his hands. At first I thought he was going to kiss me but instead he whispered two small but, yet very struggling words. "Promise me."

"Whats up with you Cloud? You've never done this before." hoping to move onto a different topic. "I'll be fine, I should be worrying about you, they are after you anyways, not me." He let me go and stepped back a few inches. The dreams I've been having and then Cloud saying what I dreamt of but instead of him promising me, it was me promising him. I felt strange, like Deja vu but maybe it was just in my mind. Then I saw Cloud's face, it was back to the Calm and serene way it was.

"Sorry, I kinda lost control. It's just I didn't think you would stand a chance alone. They were stronger than before. Last time they were hard enough, but I still won. But this time...this time I lost."

I couldn't believe it...Cloud losing? He hadn't lost a battle in a long time, and to those two? But how was it possible for Rude and Reno to take care of them so easily? "It wasn't them."

"what?" Cloud had confused me

"those weren't the two brothers, they were clones. More remnants, with more power."

"He's right" I knew Vincent was here, he suddenly floated down in his red cape next to Cloud. "Those guys were clones, someone else is out there. A stronger force, someone who knew how to make clones and enhance their abilities. At first we thought it was Materia, but Yuffie said no amount of Materia could cause this sort of power." Rufus suddenly got up and picked up his Shotgun in the closet.

"There's trouble. Someone's coming." Cloud drew his sword, Vincent loaded up Cerberus, and Red XIII and Cait Sith went to get Barret and Cid. Yuffie still slept. "Get ready here he comes."

"Tifa?" I suddenly forgot Marlene and Denzel were here. Marlene looked afraid. "what's happening."

"Its going to be ok. You go stay with Yuffie ok? You too Denzel." Denzel looked quiet, he was afraid too but he didn't show it. "Nanaki, you and Cait Sith please watch over the kids." They both went over to where Yuffie was and stood ready for battle. At this point Yuffie woke up, she looked like she was fully aware of things cause she already had her huge Shuriken ready.

"Can't get no sleep around here, even with someone banging on the door, you make the most noise Cid." he didn't hear. We were all to focused on what was banging on that door. Then the door cracked, not opened but crack, leaving a huge gap in the door. Suddenly ten soldiers appeared through the hole, ten Shin-ra soldiers.

"What?! Shin-ra soldiers?" Rufus was confused as everyone else was." the soldiers stood in a line five in front five in back, the ones in front knelt so the ones in back could shoot. They were in an execution stance. "what treason is this? Shin-ra is dead!"

"Rufus Shin-ra" the soldier spoke. "you are pronounced traitor through the royal decree of newly elected president Sephiroth." This was When Cloud lost control. He assaulted the soldiers head on, slashing the soldier who spoke Sephiroth's name. The soldier fell down and melted into a strange liquid. The other soldiers raised their weapons about to shoot but we were faster. Barret and Vincent unleashed their barrage of bullets at the soldiers in front carefully avoiding our members. Cid and I attacked the guys trying to retreat through the hole, One had almost gotten away if Yuffie had not launched her Shuriken at him, turning him to liquid as well. Once we thought the battle was over we put our weapons away, but not everything was as it seemed. The liquid that was left behind started forming into a huge figure, A figure we all knew too well. Rufus panicked and ran to his computer to back up all his data. Everyone else got their things ready to leave, the creature was forming faster. I told Red to take Marlene and Denzel someplace safe and wait for us to call, Barret and Yuffie accompanied them, They decided to go to Aeris' Church. Rufus said that he would be waiting for the Turks outside, so we followed to get as far away from the monster approaching as possible. We had barely made it a couple feet until we heard a loud crash from behind. Rufus kept Running but the rest of us stayed behind to face the beast that was coming back again, Bahamut SIN. We have seen too much of this beast to be defeated by it but there was something about this certain creature that made it seem...different, like the ones who came before him. Then a loud screech rang trough our ears, followed by a loud roar. We all looked as the beast broke through the roof of the base and flew up to the sky. It turned around facing us and then it faced it's head toward the sky, flew a little higher,and in

its mouth a blue ball started to form and we knew exactly what was going to happen next. We all started running, not away from Bahamut but towards him. Then Bahamut released his ball upon us.

After he finished releasing his attack he landed unable to take flight anymore, that was when we made our attack. Vincent was the first to attack the beast, he shot 6 rounds of bullets straight at its skull but the bullets didn't penetrate.

"my bullets don't affect him, he's been changed, Cloud see what you can do." Instead of Cloud rushing forward Cid came through with his spear raised high shouting unintelligible words. He jumped high over Bahamut's head and stabbed straight down into his skull. Surprisingly it penetrated and strange liquids started to pour out like blood.

"Yee-hah, she didn't stand no chance." He thought it was over, but he was wrong. Two small remnants of Bahamut suddenly grew from the gushing liquid coming out of the originals skull. Before it was completely formed, Cloud jumped into the air and slashed it in half, It dissolved and was absorbed into the ground. "well what ya know! The beast has tah be killed in larvae state." both Bahamuts fell to the ground and was absorbed into the earth. We were all so tired and thought the battle was over, though I didn't have much to do with the fight. We were heading back toward Aeris' church to meet up with the others when it started to get dark, We had no vehicle so we had to walk all the way from Rufus' house all the way back to Aeris' church in Midgar. The sun had already set, making way for the radiating moon. A fog had started to roll in giving the atmosphere a creepy feeling, there wasn't much noise tonight and we were all tired from walking this whole way. We decided to camp in the middle of the road for the night and continue on tomorrow. It had been about 5 hours before Vincent woke us all up, he was worried about something.

"something is here, something strong." Vincent mumbled. He stepped back, cautiously, making sure whatever was coming kept its distance. "no, it can't be!" suddenly we were all aware of who it was and couldn't believe our eyes! We had all seen him before, more than once, and was sure he would never return but we were wrong, he was right before our eyes. A nightmare that would never go away.

"Hello Cloud, Good to see you." He was beautiful, his silver hair flowed down to his waist. He was dressed in black and had silver shoulder plates, his sword was as long as he was tall and his eyes were the same as I had remembered, Sephiroth the best 1st class SOLDIER, and Cloud's worst enemy, was back and had a feeling he was stronger than ever.

"Sephiroth, wasn't twice more than enough?" Cloud was ready for another fight. He knew Sephiroth would return someday, but he wasn't expecting it so soon. Before Sephiroth could reply to Cloud two more figures appeared from the shadows of the fog. Yet again, two more people we thought we gone but weren't, I believed this cause I fought them myself. "I guess it was true, you're still alive, Yazoo...Loz. I thought I killed you with Kadaj."

"Foolish brother, if you survived shouldn't we be able to? We are, after all, stronger than you, you can ask your little girlfriend there, she's witnessed, first-hand." Cloud winced. He was ready to kill them the second they made a move. We all stood still four against three, but I knew we wouldn't stand a chance. Time passed and we just stood there, staring at one another, then a loud roar rang through the night and we all attacked in unison. In that instant an image appeared in my head and I all I saw was terrifying, something I did not want to see. The image was Me and Cloud but instead of him holding me, I was holding him as his life faded from his body and I just sat there crying over his body. The warm blood of his was covered all over my body, form my hands to my thighs, he was badly injured and I…I was in perfect condition, unscratched, and clean, not a mark on me…I knew what I had just seen, a premonition, of things to come, I knew Cloud would protect me…but at the expense of his own life? I wasn't about to allow that to happen, and like a lion pounced on my foes.


	4. Brotherhood

**Chapter three**

--"you promised remember"--

The dream...again? This was all of a sudden, am I sleeping? Where am I? Where' Cloud? What happened? The last thing I remembered was that we all rushed in, and then everything turned black, I mean...I don't even remember being attacked, or approached for that matter. _Ugh, _my eyes, there was a bright light shining directly at my face, as if the sun itself had greeted me with its enticing heat. "Who's there?"

"Hehe, morning beautiful, how did you sleep? Time for breakfast." the breakfast looked like someone threw-up on it, I refused to eat. "Huh? What's wrong with it? It's delicious, eat it. Otherwise you'll be coming with me." I couldn't see who he was, he looked tall, and had a deep voice but that's all I could make of it, my eyes hadn't adjusted to the bright light yet.

"Loz!! let's go, Kadaj needs to see us." that voice...it belonged to Yazoo

"Fine Fine, just giving Tifa her breakfast" then this must be Loz, where am I? What's going on?

--Conference Room--

"Are we all here? Loz?"

"Here"

"Yazoo?"

"Here"

"Sephiroth?"

"...you know I'm here, why bother to ask Kadaj?"

"Just making sure that we're all met, now back to business, has anyone heard of the whereabouts of Cloud and his team? We managed to capture Tifa from that rush fire, but that was only because she was unable to find the way out of the smoke we set off, everyone else got away. We need Cloud he is the only one left that has Genova cells within him, and he is the only one who can cure our problem and allow us to live forever."

"What about the other members Kadaj?"

"They don't matter Loz, you can kill them, and they only hinder our mission, not much else."

"I heard that he was in Nibelhiem again, staying at Tifa's place"

"No he wouldn't go there Yazoo, he knows that would be the first place we would look. I suspect he's hiding somewhere in Midgar, waiting for Tifa to come back."

"So...we're going to Tifa's bar? That's where he'll be right Kadaj?"

"Yes Loz, we're going to Tifa's bar. Pack your things we leave at sundown."

"What about the girl? We can't just leave her here."

"Hehe, Sephiroth you don't know how I work do you? Leaving her here gives Cloud's team the opportunity to break in and save her which, in turn, gives us the chance to get rid of them. Loz go fetch our new friend will you? It's time for him to prove himself worthy."

"Are you sure Kadaj? We might not be able to trust him, he might still have emotions, and after all he is a clone like Sephiroth."

"Yes he is a clone, however Yazoo we have been able to control his thoughts and actions remember? At least to the point where he doesn't betray us, this clone was perfection and he will stay perfected. Now go...fetch our little toy."

--All exit but Yazoo--

"He has no idea what he is doing; this plan will backfire like it did so many times before, why will this one be different? I guess I better go get him before Kadaj gets mad."

--Yazoo enters containment room 93--

"Hello? Number 93 where are you? Kadaj has summoned you, and he doesn't like waiting as we all know."

"Hello Yazoo, I was expecting you, Tell Kadaj I will go to the mission site"

"Do you even know what you are assigned?"

"Check your collar Yazoo, I attached a spy fly on you he last time you came and checked up on me, I heard everything, including the part of me being an untrustworthy clone...what do you take me for? A fool? If I were you Yazoo I'd watch your back, walking alone in the dark is never safe."

"Well…now you know that I have no trust for you at all, let's make this clear; I don't like you, you don't like me, however, we are on the same team and as such must work and cooperate as one. If you refuse or try something funny, I'll just dispose of you and make another more efficient clone, just like I did with the other 92 projects. You think you're special? I don't, I think you're nothing more than a rejected idea, last minute back-up plan, that will, sadly, end up being the cost of our lives. This plan won't work, I mean…cloud knows you're dead, the real you anyways, what makes him think that you will still be alive? He won't fall for the bait…now hurry up and prepare to leave.

"Do you think we can do this Vincent? Can we take them all?"

"Don't worry Cloud they're going to leave soon, the majority of them anyways. All I want to know is how Kadaj was able to create a Sephiroth clone without any DNA or Jenova cells. We were sure that it had all disappeared."

"They could have taken their own DNA and replicated it into the clone."

"That would only make a clone of themselves and not Sephiroth, there is no way that was possible, I've researched everything I can on the matter…wait…listen…Cloud hide, someone's coming."

"Great! Vincent in here, we can fit in this crate, its big enough."

"I can't believe that Kadaj would do this to us Loz."

"Don't sweat it Yazoo, it's only because Kadaj has his new toys, and wants to show them off to the world."

"But we've been with him since the very beginning, we were created together, and we always stuck together, but now that he has his clones he thinks he can just abandon us?"

"Anyways we were assigned to take care of the girl."

"I thought he wanted her alive."

"He found no use for her anymore since he is going to kill Cloud anyways, so I'm thinking we might have a little fun with her."

"That's disgusting Loz, anyways she's not my type, and if we got caught doing anything Kadaj would have our head."

"You're too afraid of him Yazoo, that's what makes you too afraid to have fun, loosen up a bit."

"Whatever let's just get this over with. Help me open the cage. Hello darling, your time's up, we've been ordered to eliminate you."

"You don't have the balls Yazoo, besides Cloud's coming to save me, he promised."

"We know he will, but…He won't make it in time. You actually think that Cloud is coming to save you? He won't make it past the front door"

"What are you trying to say? Cloud...he..he...he Promised, he'll find a way."

"Well that Promise can no longer be upheld, let's get to work Loz, short and easy or long and painful?"

"I say we take our time with her, rough her around a little bit, you know? I haven't seen a girl with that kind of body in a long time; let's have our fun while it lasts."

"We've already had this talk, that's disgusting and I am not going to take part in any of it Loz, let's just get this over with, in case we run into anymore problems."


	5. Stuggle

**Chapter 4**

"Nooo, please stop, I'll do anything." The pain that they had inflicted on me was greater than any I have ever felt; I was positive that they had gotten stronger, somehow within this past year. "Please I beg of you!" they've been beating me for almost an hour, mainly Loz. I get the feeling that he likes touching my body, even if it's just a punch or a kick, he gets satisfaction out of it.

"Come on now Tifa, you're not being much fun here, we're only playing around you know? If you wanted us to get rough all you needed to do was ask." He refuses to untie my hands and keeps assaulting me but I'm trying with all my might to fight back…buying time for Cloud to come and save me

"Come on Loz, stop playing around, Kill her already."

"Fine you're such a party-pooper Yazoo, no fun at all, anyways good bye little darling I'll miss you a lot, tell your Boyfriend I said hi, in hell that is"

"CLOUD!!" as soon as the words came out of my mouth, the roof of the building collapsed, and dust clouded the air. I heard bullets being shot but I had no clue where the gunfire was coming from, considering Yazoo was the only one with a gun, there was no way that he could fire as many bullets as I was hearing. Suddenly the cloud of dust dispersed and there, amongst all the rubble of the roof, stood a mysteriously clad figure, dressed in a flowing red robe that was scratched and ripped around the edges…they had come

"I don't think that be such a good idea, Cloud doesn't respond well to blood" Vincent said as he reloaded his gun. "you guys think you can take us on? Last time I checked you ran with your tail between your legs and refused to fight us, remember? You used that smoke grenade?

"Tifa, are you ok?" he came...he actually came...he kept his promise, but somehow...this wasn't the dream that I had...it was supposed to be the opposite...I was the one who was supposed to do the rescuing...not the one to be rescued. Did I prevent his death? Or was this just one of many events to come?

"I'm fine, I'm just...amazed that you actually came...you kept your promise, I'm glad."

"Now...to deal with these fools. WHAT!! Where did all these guys come from?"

"While you were too busy flirting with Tifa they came from down the hall, how could you not hear them? I tried to fight them off but there are too much, we might not make it out of here intact,

"Where did Loz and Yazoo go?"

"They escaped, we were lucky they did because if they were here we would definitely be dead."

"Tifa can you fight?"

"Yes I can but Cloud...are we going to make it out? There are so many soldiers and there is only one exit and it's all the way at the back of the building."

"Well then we better get started, because I don't plan on dying without making sure that Kadaj and his gang goes first."

"Cloud I can get Tifa out of here if you want."

"No Vincent we're in this together, and we'll get out of here alive...together."

"Cloud! Vincent! Here they come!" the soldiers marched in perfect harmony, the soldiers with the swords and lances were in the 1st and 2nd rows, soldiers with guns in the 3rd. We were definitely outnumbered and we all knew it, but we've faced them before and they weren't strong as the soldiers of the past, so we might...just might have a chance of making it out alive.

"They're stronger than before." Cloud was having a hard time in dealing with these guys; he was obviously out of shape.

"No they're not, you've just lost your touch, and these guys are no match for my Cerberus." Vincent however was having a blast, flying around in his ghost cape and shooting random bullets that never missed their targets; he had obviously made sure that he was in perfect shape. He was happier now, not as gloomy as he used to be...but he talked more, and that was something to be happy about.

"I know!! I haven't picked up my sword for a year, so give me a break."

"One year Cloud? What the hell did you do all this time?"

"I don't know really, spending time with Tifa, hanging out with Marlene and Denzel. I think I got the hang of it again." Cloud was suddenly hacking and slashing faster and stronger than ever, his sword swung side to side, a low blow, a down thrust, and a little spin every now and then, he was really the hero I wanted him to be. I was proud. "Tifa!! Watch out!!" I turned around and saw a gang of soldiers ready to pounce on me, but then suddenly Cloud had flashed right in front of my eyes, I blinked and he and the soldiers were gone. Was that really him? Or was I imagining things? Has he always been that fast? "Tifa you need to watch your back."

"Cloud what was that?" I asked, I knew he was fast but that...that was just...unbelievable.

"What are you talking about? What was what?"

"I think she was referring to your God-like speed Cloud, what was that? Seriously?"

"I don't know what you and Tifa are talking about Vincent."

"Stop kidding Cloud this isn't time for jokes. You can't possibly be telling me that it wasn't you who was suddenly in front of Tifa and it was you who got rid of those soldiers who were going to attack her."

"No that wasn't, OW!! You Bastard!! These soldiers are getting annoying, anyways I was here the whole time, and I thought that she had gotten rid of them."

"There was no way that I could have gotten rid of them that fast Cloud."

"Well then I guess we have a ghost then because it wasn't me, you can be sure of that. EVERYONE!! Stick together in the middle." We were all breathing hard now, we had gotten through at least 500 soldiers but they were still flooding in, there was like no end to this battle. However, we all still attacked, Cloud looked most magnificent of all. The way he attacked looked majestic, how he knocked back the soldiers, he swung his blade the way he used to when he was 'part' of soldier. "Tifa do you remember that move I taught you way back then?"

"Yes I do, why? Do you think we should do it now?"

"Well it would be able to take out at least half of the soldiers."

"Ok then let's do it." the Move Cloud had taught me was way back when we were still kids. We never perfected it of course. We only got a little idea about it, but now that we're older we might be able to perfect it now.

Cloud lifted his sword and did a spin attack around the enemies around him, allowing him a circle to spin around. He spun faster and faster and faster until a circle of wind formed around him, eventually making a dome around him. I instructed Vincent to transport me to the ceiling, we both sat there for a while, while Cloud spun, and then finally he unleashed his dome and it enlarged and blasted away the surrounding enemies, and then it was my turn.

I jumped down from the ceiling and I landed on Cloud's sword, he thrusted me back into the air and he jumped up and reached the ceiling before I did. Then he threw me back down and I put all my strength into my fists and pounded the ground. Then there was a small crack...then the building shook and the whole ground cracked, just like an earthquake. Cloud appeared next to me and we stood back to back like those Dynamic duo you see in the movies.

Vincent decided to join in and he floated down from the ceiling (while spinning) and bullets came out of that shadow cloak of his. It was like a twister of bullets that barraged the enemies in the back which I and Cloud were unable to defeat. Finally the army of soldiers was over, we had won.

Cloud put away his swords, Vincent put away Cerberus, and I took off my gloves which I always wear into battle.

"Is everyone good? We finally beat them."

"I'm alright Cloud, but I'm just amazed that our move actually worked, considering that we never even tried it."

"What!? what are you guys talking about? That was perfect; there was no way that you could have done that unpracticed.

"But its true Vincent, me and Tifa only thought of that move in our heads. We use to play imagination games when we were young and one day we decided to make our own 'signature move' and we came up with that. Of course back then it was only for fun but now I guess it can be a really deadly move."

"Well we better get out of here before anymore come, besides we need to meet up with the others, they're in trouble."

"Don't worry Tifa they're safe, the kids are with Barret, Yuffie, and Red XIII, Cid should be on the way there, we gave him orders to tell the others to move to a safer spot, and hopefully he made it alright."

"Still Tifa's right, we should get out of here before anymore soldiers come because if they did I might not be able to fight them all off, I'm completely out of energy."

"Alright then let's go." I was so excited to leave, especially with Cloud.

"I knew they would be foolish enough to leave a vehicle behind. Let's go guys." We all boarded the car and started on our way to find and meet up with the others, Vincent drove the car and me and Cloud sat in the back. "So, Vincent, where did you tell them to go?"

"I told them to go to the Forbidden City."

"What? Why there?"

"Because that's where they would look first, and we need to end this now."

"You sent the Kids with them? You're putting them in danger."

"No, Red took them back to his village where they will be safe, and don't worry he called for support from his village, he's not traveling alone."

"So we're finally going to end this? I just can't wait for all this to be over...Cloud...please don't leave me again."

"Don't worry Tifa...I promise I'll always be here...always...I'll never let anything happen to you again." I shook, something had grabbed my hand. I looked down and saw that it belonged to Cloud. I held it tight, for fear that all this might just be another one of my dreams but it wasn't, because he grabbed tighter. We sat there holding hands, my head leaned on his shoulder...I felt tired and sleepy...but at the same time I was excited and felt weird inside...I was with Cloud...and he was with me...all I hope is that this moment never ends...I drifted off to sleep...a good one...I was finally..._in love_


	6. author's note

**Author's note  
**

So this is not a chapter as you can tell…it's an apology

I apologize for making you guys wait so long; I mean…I suck at updating obviously (  
but don't fret I am making things better, I have been busy lately, I currently have five open projects  
school assignments, singing practice for a play, and on top of that I've been stressed out.

But luckily I have many ideas in my head for the next few chapters, which will blow your mind away  
and I won't post any new chapters until I make sure that I have everything planned out…

thank-you for being a very faithful and patient reader and I'm thankful for your support D

Gamingmangafreak

Ps-I updated previous chapters to make them better, if you want to re-read them to refresh your memory, just know I changed a few things here and there

**Excerpt from an upcoming chapter**  
"Cloud you promised, remember? Under that starry-eyed night, and we were sitting together, talking about our futures…you promised you would rescue me but…funny thing is…here I am…rescuing you."


End file.
